Missing You
by lovingSkipper
Summary: Madison has gotten depressed because she hasn't seen her mother in a year. She doesn't eat, she doesn't sleep, she barely trains, it's really getting to her. Can Kowalski, Skipper, Private, and Rico fix this? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like the story!**

Madison, Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico were doing their normal training sessions on a Sunday morning. All seemed to be going well that week. No fights between Skipper and Madison, training had gone well, no ignorant people at the zoo, it was a pretty nice week.

Skipper thought it was a nice change for once. He hadn't had too many weeks like this one, so he decided to let the boys and Madison have the rest of the day off to make the week better.

While the boys sat out in their lawn chairs talking to one another, Madison sat inside the HQ, just thinking about her mother.

She was talking quietly to herself again. It was one of the things she got from her father.

"God, I miss you Mom. Why can't you come here or something?" Madison asked.

Madison laid in her bunk, staring at the ceiling. She didn't feel like going outside, which was odd for her. She loved going outside, but today she wasn't up to it.

"Madison! Why don't you come outside and visit us?" Skipper called from outside.

"Not feeling up to it." I called back.

It was silence from there. Madison closed her eyes and sighed. She really wasn't feeling all that well.

This had proceeded for weeks on end. Everyone from Skipper to even Julien was worried. Marlene came over and tried to cheer Madison up, but it didn't work.

Madison soon got somewhat depressed. She had stopped eating about six days to a week ago. That just got everyone even more worried. She wasn't going outside, she barely trained, and she was losing her feathers. When she also stopped sleeping, Skipper took action.

Skipper sent Madison into Kowalski's lab and had a talk with Kowalski. "You're the only one who can make her talk." Skipper said.

"Wait, what? Why me?" Kowalski asked.

"I can't tell, it's a secret between Madison and me. Just go and try and see what's wrong." Skipper ordered. He really wanted to see what was going on with his daughter.

Kowalski nodded and went into his lab and shut the door. He found Madison in the corner of his lab, curled up with her head buried in her knees. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her, even though he didn't know what was wrong.

Madison heard him coming in, she just didn't care to look up. "Who is it?" She asked plainly.

"It's Kowalski." Kowalski replied.

Madison looked up. She was thinner and looked as if she hadn't eaten anything in a month.

Kowalski sighed and sat down next to her. "What's going on with you?" He asked.

Madison just stared off into space. She didn't answer him at all. "Madison?" Kowalski asked, trying to get her attention.

Madison sat thinking. Should she tell him? She nodded to herself.

"I'm feeling... homesick. I haven't seen my mother since I got here a year ago. I really miss her. Anything I do reminds me of her. I stopped eating because I just don't want to. I don't feel hungry. And if I sleep, dreams about her keep coming to me. I decided to take those two things away and maybe I wouldn't miss her so much, but I guess it's not working. I feel lighter than a feather, I'm not as focused, I keep doing things wrong, my training is all messed up. And to think it all started with me missing my mom. It seems kinda stupid if you think about it, but if you were in my position right now, it hurts. It seems like you just lost something very valuable to you, like a family member that was close to you had just died." Madison said.

Kowalski didn't know what to say. He was totally and completely speechless. The only reaction he had was to hug her and say "I'm sorry." So that's what he did.

Kowalski was actually surprised that Madison hadn't cried. That's usually what people did first. But not her. She had acted weird, hadn't gone outside, then stopped eating, then she started losing her feathers, and now she wasn't sleeping. She looked weak and looked like she needed help.

Madison returned the hug. She knew he didn't have anything else to say, so she let it slide.

Kowalski thought she felt weak and not a strong as she used to be. It was upsetting for him, but he didn't show it. He did show his concern, everyone did.

After a while, Kowalski and Madison stepped out of the lab. Madison wasn't any different.

About a month passed and Madison had eaten a total of two fish, thanks to Skipper's orders. Madison had gone outside about six times, and slept about ten hours. It was not a good situation.

Madison almost never smiled. It took your life to get her to smile. She felt to down. She couldn't get over it. She hated herself for being emotional, but she couldn't help it. She got that from her mother, and thinking of that made her even more emotional.

She was really hoping that this would end very soon and she could learn to live on without her mother.

**Well, how was it? If you will, could you please go to my profile and vote on my poll? Thanks! Please review! :)**


	2. The Plan

**Here's chapter two. I'm a bit upset that no one is reviewing this story, but some people are reading them. I'm happy about that. Can you PLEASE review? Even if you anonymous, make up something. I'll give almost anything! Thank you! :) You readers are awesome!**

Madison was almost being eaten away. Skipper couldn't take it anymore. He made Madison go into Kowalski's lab again while he talked with the guys.

"That's it! I'm tired of this. We're going on a trip to Wisconsin." Skippwer said, slapping his fist on the table.

"Wha?" Rico asked as if he was nuts. Sure Madison was sad, but all the way to Wisconsin?

"You heard me, soldier. I need a map ofthe USA." Skipper said.

Rico coughed up a map of the USA and handed it to him.

"Uh, Skippah, how are we going to get there? We can't walk because Madison's too weak. She wouldn't make it." Private asked with concern. It was the truth. How could a weak penguin travel across like six states without collapsing?

Skipper didn't really listen. "We'll go from New York to Pennsylvania, then into Ohio, from Ohio into Indiana, then into Illinois and then we reach Wisconsin." Skipper started planning routes and, well the whole trip. That's when he remembered that Private had said something. "What was it that you said Private?"

"How are we going to get there? Madison is too weak to walk across six states without collapsing."

Skipper hadn't thought of that.

Kowalski sighed. "Maybe we'll have to let her suffer through this."

"Nobody suffers through anything on my watch." Skipper said sternly.

"Maybe we can take an airplane!" Private said cheerfully.

Kowalski's face lit up. "Maybe we can..." The grabbed the map and looked it over. "We can." Kowalski smiled at himself. He had a crush on the 12-year-old girl, so he was glad to help her.

"What we can do is this: We slide past the guards and get into this red and black suitcase in which I have placed. Then, we board the plane and we wait until we reach Green Bay, Wisconsin. There is where Madison is from, so that must be where her mother is located." Kowalski told them, pointing to pictures as he instructed.

"Very good, Kowalski." Skipper complimented, scanning the over the plan.

"Thank you, Skipper." Kowalski said, smiling at his plan and the idea of helping Madison.

While in the lab, Madison couldn't hear much. She could hear talking, but she couldn't make out words.

She sat in the corner again, looking at herself in a piece of broken mirror. Her feathers were dull and falling out. She looked as if she was squeezed, she looked so thin.

Madison felt weaker and weaker every day. She missed her mom so much, she was actually thinking of running away to Wisconsin. She closed her eyes, then when someone came in. She pretended to be sleeping, which she was good at.

She was picked up gently, and she judged that it was Kowalski. That's when she finally, actually fell asleep.

Kowalski had Madison in his flippers, smiling because she was sleeping. She hadn't slept in about a week and a half, so he was happy.

Kowalski walked out of the his lab and seen Skipper had everything ready to start the trip.

They walked out of the HQ, walked out of the the zoo, and out of the park. They did everything according to plan, except Kowalski. Instead of sliding, he had to sneak quietly past the guards because of Madison. She was still sleeping.

They all got into the suitcase when it past through the scanners. Then, it finally came. They boarded the plane.

**I'm so sorry for the chapter being so short, but I promise the next chapter will longer! Please, I'm begging you, review! It makes me feel good. So, please review!**


End file.
